


Flying Fury

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Romance, hogwarts365
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Wimbourne Wasps captain Draco Malfoy is sick and tired of losing games to the Tutshill Tornados. It might be due to the fact that the captain of the Tornados just happens to be Harry Potter. As Harry tries in vain to befriend Draco, Draco drills his team even harder in hopes of one day reigning victorious. A challenge prompt-based fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompts: Defeat, Beautiful Hair, Favourite Weather
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language
> 
> Chapter Summary: After losing yet another Quidditch match, Wimbourne Wasps captain Draco Malfoy wallows in self-pity in the middle of the pitch. The Tutshill Tornados captain comes by to check on him.

The grass beneath Draco's head wasn't quite as soft as he hoped it would be. But he had decided to lie down on it, and he wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon. 

Approaching footsteps caught Draco's attention, but he was too humiliated from his team's recent defeat to bother lifting his head to see who it was. 

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. Regretfully, it was the voice of Harry Potter, the captain of the team that had just brutally demolished Draco's. 

"Mm," Draco grunted noncommittally.

Harry sat down on the ground beside him. "Upset about losing, huh?"

"Mm."

"This is your first loss in a while, isn't it? It'll be okay, buddy. You'll get through it."

Draco turned his head to glare at the Tutshill Tornados Seeker. He wore an expression of amused concern, which only served to further infuriate Draco. "Don't condescend to me, Potter."

Harry raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, just trying to help."

A silence stretched between them, during which Draco took the opportunity to peruse his rival. Harry was still dressed in his light blue Quidditch robes, emblazoned with Beater bats and a Bludger. He also looked much too lively for someone who had just played in a 5-hour Quidditch match. His green eyes flashed with energy, his grin was full of vigour, and the dirt on his skin just added to his rugged charm.

It was at that exact moment that rain began to pour down over the pitch. Draco groaned as moisture soaked through his yellow Wimbourne Wasps uniform. He must look like the sorriest excuse for a Quidditch captain in Wizarding history. "Fuck this sodding rain."

"I dunno," Harry replied. "I quite like it."

Draco looked at him in disbelief. "You're having me on."

"No, I'm serious. Rainy weather is my favourite kind." Harry grinned and stood up. He extended a hand to Draco. "Come on, let's get out of the rain before it ruins your beautiful hair."

Draco ignored the offered hand, but stood up anyway. "Glad my hair is receiving the praise it deserves, even from the likes of you."

Harry laughed. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry head to a Muggle pub. Harry tries to console him. Draco is too busy wallowing to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hogwarts365’s Prompt 311: Obsession, Clear, Jazz Music
> 
> Word count: 730 (365 x 2)

Draco must be out of his mind. He was following his long-time rival into a Muggle pub, of all places. That may be why he stopped short when Harry held the door open for him.

Noticing his hesitation, Harry sighed. "Muggle establishments won't kill you, Malfoy."

"Tell that to the witches in Salem," Draco muttered. 

"That was in America. And it happened centuries ago." Harry shook his head. "These guys are nice. I've been here loads. Besides, they'd have no way of knowing we're not like them."

Draco couldn't really think of a reason to say no. "Fine. But only because you're buying." 

They stepped inside. It was a decent enough place. Everything was made of dark wood. Soft jazz music loped over them, dancing out of an odd device in the corner of the room. 

Harry pulled out a seat for Draco at the bar. Clear bright lights shaped like oil lamps hung from the ceiling above him, but lit with that funny electricity stuff Muggles used. How odd, to power something with Muggle shite but pretend it is powered by something else. 

"Trying to be a gentleman, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Contrary to popular belief, being raised by Muggles doesn't make you a savage."

Draco sat down. Harry did the same beside him. A dark-haired bartender in an olive green button-up and a ponytail approached them from behind the bar. "Hey, Harry. The usual?"

Harry smiled. "Hey, Lera. Yeah, a daiquiri for me. And my friend will have…" He trailed off, turning to Draco expectantly.

"We're not friends," Draco snapped.

Harry offered an apologetic grin. "Okay, he's just a random, absolute prick."

"Better," Draco smirked. He glanced up at the list of drink offerings written in chalk above the bar. He didn't recognize most of these names, so he went for something that sounded safe. "I'll just have a whiskey and… coke?" 

"Coming right up," Lera said.

Draco shot Harry a glare. "Coke had better not be some form of poison, Potter."

"It's just soda. Relax." 

Draco scoffed. If there was one thing he couldn't do around Harry Potter, it was to relax. Silence fell between them, and Draco let it grow.

\-------

It was only when their drinks arrived - a dark caramel liquid in an old-fashioned glass for Draco and a cloudy drink in a cocktail glass for Harry - that the Tornados captain broke the silence.

"You know, Malfoy," he said. "It doesn't have to be like this. We were friends."

Had they ever been friends? They'd been genial, but little else. Perhaps they'd gotten close to that when they began playing Quidditch, but a couple of shared drinks didn't make a friendship. 

"That was before you became Tornados captain and cheated your way to the top," Draco snapped. 

"That's not very fair of you," Harry replied, leaning in. He was much too close for Draco's liking, but to move away would be like admitting defeat, and Draco had suffered more than enough defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. "I got to the top fair and square. Just like you did."

_Yeah, before you went and knocked the Wasps off their throne._

"It took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears, Malfoy," Harry continued. "We deserve our championship."

Draco knew this, and it was part of the reason he hated Harry so much. The man was just too perfect. Slacked off in school, but got good grades. Won a deadly tournament he was too young for. Killed one of the most powerful Dark Wizards to ever live. And now he was taking professional Quidditch by storm.

"It makes no sense to let your goal of defeating my team get in the way of being at least cordial acquaintances," Harry said. 

But it wasn't just a goal to Draco. It was an obsession. He went into every new Quidditch season with the burning desire to finally crush the Tutshill Tornados. And no amount of rousing speech from Harry would change that. 

Draco stood up to leave. "Thanks for the chit chat, Potter."

"Leaving already?" Harry asked. "You haven't touched your drink."

"Some of us have places to be." 

"Malfoy, wait, I -"

Draco didn't hear whatever Harry was going to say. He was already outside, a familiar boiling feeling in his blood. He was going to crush the Tutshill Tornados next season. Harry Potter had better watch out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco drills his team in their first practice of the season. It doesn't go too well.

Draco's team wasn't in the highest of spirits when he arrived for their first practice post-loss.

"What's with all the long faces?" he asked, scanning the morose group. 

"We're demoralised, Captain," Kylie Meadows muttered, leaning on her Beater bat. 

"There's no time to be demoralised," Draco replied. "Get on those brooms!"

Training was off to a lackluster start as the team flew around lazily, bumping into each other and barely showing interest in the game. 

"Look alive, team!" Draco yelled, trying not to get frustrated.

Chaser Katie Bell dropped down from her high position and tossed the Quaffle towards the goalposts. Keeper Grant Page barely moved a muscle, allowing the ball to easily get past him.

"No! Page!" Draco cried, nearly falling off his broom in his exasperation. "That is _not_ how you defend your goals!"

"Can't help it, Captain," Page grinned. "Bell is an incredible Chaser."

"Keep your sodding romance off the bitch!" Draco yelled. "Are you professionals are not?"

Just then, a large Bludger flew his way. He ducked away and turned on Maxine O'Flaherty, the Beater who had sent it his way. 

"O'Flaherty, what is your problem?" he shouted.

"Sorry, Captain!" she replied. She didn't sound in the least bit remorseful.

Draco had never felt so exasperated in his life. "What is going on here?" He glanced around at his team, who were all performing terribly, and gave as many of them glares as he could. "We're runner ups, not the bottom of the league!"

"Captain, _relax_!" Kevin Entwhistle, one of the Chasers, called back. "It's our first training session of the season."

"Yeah," agreed Meadows, circling round to hover next to Draco. "It's not exactly conventional to start this early, either."

"Do I look like I care what's conventional?" Draco snapped.

"Sounds like someone needs a good brew," Heidi Macavoy, another Chaser, shot back. 

Draco was too annoyed to come up with a coherent retort. He watched as the team continued their low-effort practice. He knew was being too hard on them, but he needed this. He needed victory. Didn't they?

He shook his head and sighed. The reserve team's practice was tomorrow. That probably wasn't going to go much better.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated whenever Hogwarts365 (on Dreamwidth and Livejournal) posts a new prompt. The requirements for the Hogwarts365 prompts are simple: write slash fiction to meet the exact word count of 365 words. I'll do my best to write an interesting story with these limited word counts! I look forward to the challenge, at least! :)


End file.
